


Tetra epifania

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Peter Parker non riesce a trovare molto gioisa la festa della befana nella situazione economica in cui imperversa sempre.Ha partecipato alla Christmas Challenge!Pacchetto: Befana.Immagine: http://pinterestitalydotcom.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/calzenatale.jpg





	Tetra epifania

Tetra epifania

 

Peter osservò la giacca nera coperta di polvere bianca di calcinacci appesa alla gruccia, sopra una camicia bianca, un paio di pantaloni ripiegati su loro stessi. Chinò il capo e guardò un paio di scarpe nere. Si girò, osservò il costume rosso e blu appeso nell’altra metà dell’armadio a un’anta. Sospirò e si passò una mano nei corti capelli castani.

“Più di trent’anni, nessun lavoro, armadio vuoto, casa disastrosa e sei così patetico che ancora vuoi farti regalare qualcosa dalla tua vecchia zia” borbottò Peter. Osservò un ragno scendere dalla sua ragnatela e zampettare sulla superficie sbiadita del legno del suo armadio. Si voltò e guardò il proprio riflesso deformato da uno specchio coperto di polvere.

“E’ ufficiale Parker, fai pena come sempre”. S’insultò. Si girò nuovamente e prese il costume staccando le calze che facendo da copertura per i piedi. Appoggiò le calze sulla superficie di legno, si girò e raggiunse il letto. S’inginocchiò e tirò fuori un baule nero, lo aprì e vi mise dentro la tuta. Lo richiuse e fece scattare una chiusura di sicurezza. Rimise il baule sotto il letto, la polvere sporco di nero la stoffa grigia del pigiama che indossava. Si girò, si chinò e prese le calze. Le osservò e corrugò la fronte.

“Cosa dirò a mia zia quando le vedrà?” si sollevò. Chiuse l’anta e alzò le spalle.

“Gli dirò che le vendono su internet. In fondo un tizio una volta ha pensato che il mio fosse un costume falso” decise. Si girò, raggiunse una stufa e vi appese le calze.

“Spero solo che zia May e Mary Jane non si annoino troppo questa epifania da me” sussurrò con voce roca.

 


End file.
